Princess Saves the Hero
by DJ Ayane
Summary: "You desperately want to see him don't you?...Tell you what, I'll arrange a meeting for the two of you." When a certain silver-haired noble finds a way to unite two star-crossed friends, only one thing can come of this. What happens when the "Princess" is faced with the task of saving the "Hero". (NSFW, spicy scenes, YuuMika/MikaYuu, FeridxMika instances, FeridxGuren implied)


Okay, so to start, I don't own Owari nor do I own the characters (if I did however, I'm sure I'd be worse than Ferid about how I handled it...). I have also been somewhat rusty with my writing lately as I've been out of the works for a while, but I tried my best. There were other intentions for this story that I abandoned partway through, but I still feel that it's a good story. I would like to thank judarchan for their story "Yancha" for helping to inspire me to write this as well.

Last set of disclaimers in case you missed it: boyxboy, YuuMika/MikaYuu depending on how you look at it, FeridxMika moments, implied FeridxGuren

Read and enjoy :)

* * *

The night was still, for the most part, considering there were some Horsemen still walking around in the distance. The young, still mostly, human sat on the roof of a partially demolished building. With one knee drawn to his chest, his other leg hanging over the edge, his bright blue eyes cast towards the stars. It was this time that Mika enjoyed the most. He could be alone with his thoughts, granted that wasn't always best sometimes. Tonight was no different, his thoughts led him back to his not so grand past. Of him and his family, living in that tiny hovel, doing what they could to survive. Doing what he could to get them food. Even if it meant hurting his friend's feelings. His friend. The vampire child's heart began to ache.

"You desperately want to see him again don't you?" questioned an all-too calm voice, teasingly, "Shame though, I doubt he even remembers you. Or maybe he does, and he'll just be utterly disgusted when he sees what you've become. How saddening would that be? Like a romantic play gone tragically wrong!" the man uttered as he threw a hand over his heart, other to the sky in a dramatic manner.

The young boy rose and spun around with blinding speed, placing the tip of his blade at the taunting man's throat, eliciting a simple chuckle from him as he pushed the sword aside with his index finger.

"Did I strike a chord with you? Do you not like the idea of the possibility?"

"That's not it, I _know_ him. He won't be disgusted." The blond sheathed his sword and sighed as he stared out over the land before him. "He may be confused, but never will he turn his back on me."

The silver-haired man laughed under his breath as he turned away, "Ever hopeful, since you were a child, my dearest Mika-chan. Tell you what, I'll arrange a meeting for the two of you. To make up for my offense."

Mikaela snapped his attention towards the vampire who accompanied him. How could he even help them meet? It's not like he could simply go up to the humans and say 'hey we need to borrow one of your team members', could he? As if reading the boy's thoughts he grinned that same smug, arrogant, irritating smirk that he always gives when he's feeling better than everyone else.

"Don't worry about the details dear, just know that I have my ways. Will you at least trust me that much?" he questioned mockingly, as he shrugged.

"You already know my answer to that question. But if you honestly have a way I'd like to know how."

"Tsk, tsk, child. Be patient, be trusting. I've kept good on my word until now haven't I?"

Suddenly Mika felt a faint breath on his neck, as Ferid brushed a hand along his jawline. The blue eyed boy fought the urge to vomit, stab, or simply remove the arm from the man responsible. He absolutely hated when Ferid touched him, ever since he was younger. Something about this man's touch made him hate that he had survived the events of that day. The day he was sure he lost the one closest to him. He sighed heavily and allowed his head to drop, lowering his guard only slightly around this devious vermin.

"What do you want from me? In return for this act of… _kindness_?"

"Nothing." Mika looked over his shoulder, unbelieving. "You've caught me. Nothing, yet. But that will come in due time. For now, just allow me to work my magic, and you make sure to be at this place, at the _exact_ time written. Got it?"

Mika snatched the paper from Ferid's hand and disappeared into the night. "Whatever."

"Feisty little monster. This is why I kept him around." He laughed as he set out to put his plan into action.

* * *

The dark provided the perfect cover for him to sneak behind enemy defenses without once being detected. He quickly made his way through the building, his target just doors from where he was now. Even with a few people still patrolling the halls at this late hour, he went unseen. A flash of light breezing by, a small wind from an open window. Going unnoticed was a skill of his that he was particularly fond of. Finally, he reached the room he was looking for; and faster than eyes could catch, he was on the other side of the door. He made sure to cut the lights for a more dramatic feel, that was also something he was fond of. The man behind the desk seemed unfazed by any of this and continued to work. Even when a pair of slender hands gently rested on his shoulders, he continued with what he was doing.

"What keeps you up this late, my good friend?" a sultry voice whispered in the brunette's ear.

"The same things as usually, of course." The man replied, grinning slightly, but never losing his focus. "What brings you here tonight?"

"A favor. Something simple."

"Well my services are not offered at this time. As you can see I have a lot of work in front of me."

"How adorable, and conceited, not every time I'm here do I want you. I actually did come here in the search of another."

"Oh?"

"Don't play coy, you know who I'm here for Guren." The vampire proclaimed, a hint of impatience to his tone.

The lieutenant laughed more and turned in his chair, staring the silver haired individual in the eye. "Why do you want him? You don't need him back for your own pleasure do you? Because we're not finished with him here."

"Dear, what I plan on doing with him in my time is of no concern to you. But it's not for my pleasure, per se. Either way, have him go here at this time. Just him. None of his other team. _However you can get him there._ " He commanded.

"And what exactly is in it for me?" Guren smirked as he reached up and grabbed the end of the vampire's pony tail.

"I'll reward you handsomely. As long as this goes without a hitch. I'm counting on you."

With that, the vampire left the room almost as instantly as he entered, turning the lights back on as he left. The lieutenant grinned as he looked at the paper in his hand.

"I guess I can do this for a good friend."

* * *

"Damned idiot, sending me on some stupid 'classified' mission that only I can take on. My ass! He just forgot to finish something and sent me to clean up after himself. I swear I'll kill him!" the boy hissed under his breath, trudging to wherever he was supposed to be going.

The night was quiet, but he remained on his guard, vampires could be anywhere. Or worse, Horsemen. He prayed for the lesser, not that he couldn't take on anything that came his way, but he just didn't want to do more work than he already was. It felt like a lifetime, but he finally made it to the location specified, only five minutes late, but what did he care. He was cleaning up Guren's mess anyway. He looked up from the paper to the extravagant building in front of him. It was impressive that this place was still pretty much intact. Considering that most of the city was destroyed. He shrugged and carefully opened the door as he unsheathed his sword.

Black hair peeked around the door, followed by green eyes that scanned the room. Lights were on, but they seemed to make a path. Weighing his options, he decided to follow them. What was the worst that could happen anyway? Letting himself be led by inanimate objects, he found his way in front of a set of double doors. Calmly, quietly, he opened them with his weapon taking the lead. He surveyed the area, and stopped when his eyes landed upon a blond male who was tied between two columns in the center of the room. His eyes were covered and mouth gagged, the only clothing he wore was a pair of white pants, and black boots that came up to his thighs. From what the raven-haired teen could see of the other male, he was at most, the same age as himself.

"Can you hear me?" the dark haired child called. The captive responded with thrashing and crying out behind the gag. "It's okay, I'll try and save you. Don't worry."

The blond shook his head furiously. But the brunette didn't take heed. He walked further into the room, aiming to save this poor child who was being held against his will by, whomever or whatever was responsible. As he stepped closer to the hostage, he heard the door close behind him. At that instance, a pair of hands were running down the bare chest of the boy before him. The cr ies that the poor tortured soul released were pleading; even without words Yuu could hear the prisoner begging for someone to save him.

"Who's there? What are you doing to him? Let him go!"

Slowly, someone strutted out from behind the young man and grinned wide, from ear to ear. "I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because", he let his nails slowly trail off of the boy's torso, "that would spoil the fun."

Yuu took a second to analyze the new individual in the room. An all-white outfit, long cape, and the same pants and boots that the other was wearing. Was this a trap? Is the person being held against their will actually part of this? He began to get wary of the situation as it dawned on him. He was in the presence of a noble.

"You know, I am taking personal offense to the fact that you don't remember me."

"Remember you? Why should I?"

The vampire laughed under his breath as he twirled the blonde's hair. "Stubborn and demanding, you may have grown up but you certainly haven't changed. How about I refresh your memory. It was you and a group of children, there was some… _blonde child_ that you were particularly fond of, attached to your hip at all times. And if I remember correctly, out of the lot of you, only two survived?"

Yuu's heart skipped a beat, the face was coming back to him, as well as memories he tried so hard to forget over the years. It was him, the vampire who had killed his family. Everyone he ever knew. Anger began to consume the teen soldier as he raised his sword with shaking hands.

"You! You're the one that killed them all! You should know how many survivors there were. You're looking at them. Ferid Bathory." He hissed the name through clenched teeth.

The silver haired vampire chuckled faintly, almost amused to have caused such a reaction. "Dearest Yuuichiro, how conceited you are. You weren't the only survivor. Again, I was responsible so I should know."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that there was another." The man took his place behind the restrained teen yet again, and slowly trailed his tongue along the boy's neck. "Believe me if you want to."

Yuu's blood began to boil more. Not only was he torturing this poor soul who was thrashing against his restraints, but he was also making fun of Yuu and his life.

"If there was another survivor other than me, prove it! Who was it!"

As if waiting for this moment, he removed the blindfold from the blonde's eyes to reveal a piercing, icy blue stare. The eyes were crying for help, yet filled with rage and sorrow and anguish all at the same time. And something else. Something Yuu couldn't pick up, embarrassment? Disappointment maybe?

"The other survivor was your dearest Mika-chan. And here he is in the flesh to prove it."

The vampire proceeded to drag his nails along the blue-eyed angel's torso, as he placed tantalizing kisses along his neck and collarbone, removing the gag from his mouth in the process. The boy squeezed his eyes shut tight, as he turned his face to the floor. He couldn't bare being seen this way, and knowing who was there, actually watching this, he was even more disgusted with himself. How could he fall for this? Ferid was always perverted, trying to get him to do lewd acts for his own pleasure. Granted he despised the touch of his superior, he couldn't fight the reactions it was causing. He just prayed that Yuu didn't notice.

All the while, Yuuichiro was dumbfounded. He didn't know how to react, what to begin to do. This couldn't possibly be his friend. He watched Mika die with his own eyes, as he was being told to run and save himself. He watched the light fade from Mika's bright blue eyes, slowly. But, this boy here, looked exactly as Mika should. Or at least how Yuu thought he should at this point.

"How can I be sure this is him!?" the brunette shouted.

"Fine, if you don't believe me, ask him yourself." Ferid's hands drifted to just inside the waist of his victim's pants, as he slid his fingers into the tight fitting fabric, he coaxed the boy. "Tell him something about your childhood. Something only the two of you would know."

Mika was fighting to keep his mouth closed. It was all he could do to keep unwanted sounds from surfacing. Ferid was making this act difficult, he was sucking on the teen's neck as his hand slipped into his pants, grasping at a very sensitive area in the process.

"Y-Yuu…chan….It's me. It r-really….ah!" He bit his lip, too hard, drawing blood and trying to keep his mouth shut. He felt dirty.

"Mika-chan, that was _not_ something from your childhood. He doesn't believe you." The vampire spoke in a sing-song tone, stroking the sensitive flesh. "Tell. Him. Or else."

"I use to… I would go to his… room. In exchange for…food….for our family. Please believe me…and l-leave!" Mika shut his eyes tight again as he tried to fight his body's natural response to the touches he was receiving.

"Mika. It is you. Isn't it?" Yuu whispered, parts of him still expressing doubt. "Ferid let him go! That is enough!"

Ferid stopped his ministrations long enough to walk over to Yuu and cup his chin. He lifted the boy's face and smiled, proud.

"I don't intend to. But what I do want is one of two things." He easily removed the sword from teenager's hand and dropped it to the ground, then wrapped his arms around the boy. "You are either going to sit and watch, as I show you how dirty your little friend can be. Or, you're going to do it yourself. Take your pick."

"Let him go." He replied in a low tone.

"Not an option. Either I make your… _friend_ …squirm with pleasure, or you do. Either way I'm going to win."

Ferid returned to his trapped little mouse and stood in front of him, slowly undoing his pants and sliding them down his thighs to reveal a very alert member. A Cheshire grin decorated his face as he ran his nails gently over the tip, causing the blonde to tense as he drew in a sharp breath. The entire time, he made sure to not make eye contact with Yuu, he couldn't bear to see the expression on his friend's face. Seeing him like this, responding to these touches like some kind of animal. Receiving no response other than that from the half-vampire in front of him, he continued his torturing motions. He grabbed the boy's face hard, and turned it toward him, forcing a deep kiss upon the captive.

The silver vampire inhaled deeply as he took in the sights. Yuu was groveling on the floor, having a crisis it would seem. And Mikaela, tied before him and unable to fight any of this. Everything was almost too perfect, well, with one exception. He was aiming to have the green-eyed teen be more along the lines of the green-eyed monster. Yuu should have been seething with rage, demanding that no one touch Mika but him, almost like he did when he was a child. Back then he would demand that Mikaela stop volunteering his body to those horrible creatures, that he was worth more than that. The sweet little cherub would then smile and soothe his friend saying that it was for their well-being, so they could eat. They had more than most because of his selfless sacrifice. Ah yes, back then Yuu had so much more fight and spirit in him. Ferid knew it wasn't lost though, just docile, calmed, and it needed to be awakened. It wouldn't be long before that child would demand the freedom of his friend. It was at that point, that he would have no choice but to give in to the bargain.

The older male continued to toy with Mikaela, slowly and gently running his fingertips over the boy's length, and watching his blue eyes well with tears as he fought back the urge to let out sounds of desire. The hybrid wanted nothing but freedom or death at this point. Anything he did as a child with this man was nothing compared to what he was enduring now. It used to be mild fondling as the noble drank from him, not always did he drink either. Sometimes the boy would just be there for Ferid's more human pleasures; touching, smelling, simply holding him as they sat or lay in his grand room. Back then he could handle that with ease, it was for a greater good. At this point, this was just for fun at his expense.

Yuuichiro sat, eyes nailed to the floor as he tried to comprehend what was happening. This was not how he'd imagined meeting with his, thought deceased, friend. He was at a loss. Attempting to free Mika would come at the cost of his life, however, not freeing him would come at what cost of the victim? There was no way to win, unless, he couldn't. He would never give in to what this creature from hell wanted. Besides, he would never touch Mika like that, would he? This caused a new whirlwind of thoughts and emotions and confusion. What _was_ Mika to him? A friend, of course, but was there more? He always did have a greater fondness for this boy since they had met as children, but that was simply because they were closer in age and had a more similar background. Right?

He began to have an internal argument, _'Well there was that time when I did imagine him in the nude. But that was only once. And I never acted on it. And then there was that time when he was sleeping that I thought about kissing him. That one I did try to do, but it wasn't successful.'_

After several moments of debate with himself, he came to his senses. With determination, he punched the floor, and screamed; "Stop it! Leave him alone!"

The vampire and the hostage stared in shock. Ferid smiled faintly as he felt a victory coming. Although his attention was drawn in the direction of the defeated raven, he remained in contact with the blond, hands still exploring the contours of his body. Yuu fought back tears as he tried to gain the strength and composure needed for this situation.

"What do you want me to do? What will it take to free him?" the teen muttered. He could feel the blood draining from himself as a wave of cold air gripped him.

"Head up, look at me." The silver-haired man waited for green eyes to make contact with his red ones. Once he received the attention he demanded, he began his explanation. "Now, it's simple. You are going to come over here, and you are going to make this little one feel good today. He's been whining for so long about meeting you again, and holding you again, and being with you again; so I arranged for this. What a better way to reassure Mika-chan that you don't think he's a horrible, hideous monster than to make him feel like he's never felt before."

Yuuichiro cringed. It wasn't because of his friend, and it wasn't because of what he became, it was because of what he had to do. What he was being forced to do to his friend. It wasn't that he didn't want to do this either. Just not like this. Not in this situation. Not for this… _person's_ pleasure.

"Yuu-chan~! Don't look like that! Didn't you want this? I just made it a little easier for you now. Besides, if you don't do it, then I will." He crept behind the tied up teenager and gently kissed his neck as his hands continued to explore, "And I'll make you watch. Tied up to your own post. So you can't do anything to stop me."

"Shut. Up! Shut up! And let go of him! Get away from him!" he rose to his feet and stormed closer to where his friend was tied, helpless. "Understand this, Ferid, I am not doing this because you want me to. I'm not doing this for your twisted pleasure. I'm doing this so you can let him go. I don't want to see him like this."

"Of course that's the only reason. It couldn't be other desires or personal needs. That plays no part in this ri~ght?" Ferid chimed knowingly.

Yuu hissed under his breath as he inched closer to his friend. The vampire continued to smile from ear to ear as he backed away from the vulnerable, golden haired demi-human. He motioned at him, in a presenting manner, almost as if to say 'here is your gift'. The sable teen reluctantly stepped in front of the prisoner before him and took a deep breath. Ocean blue eyes made contact with forest green ones for only a brief second. It didn't take longer than that to feel the hurt, the shame, the disdain for everything in this moment. Yuu drew in another deep breath before he gently took Mika's chin in his hand and turned his face back, touching their foreheads together.

"Please forgive me. Bear with this for as long as you can. I promise to not do anything you don't like, and that I will free you when all is said and done. I'm so very sorry Mika." He whispered faintly, though he knew the other male could hear him, he felt as though it was a secret between just the two of them.

"It's not your fault. If I hadn't been stupid and voiced my selfish needs we wouldn't be in any of this." Mika said, eyes downcast to the floor. "I'm the one who's sorry."

Suddenly, Yuu was wiping a wetness from his cheek with a careful, delicate movement. When had he started crying? The young man didn't know. He thought he was doing a good job of keeping his emotions hidden. Apparently this was actually more than he could handle. It wasn't soon after that he felt a pair of soft, supple lips delicately press against his own. Before he could process what was happening, the boy before him was going back for another kiss, measuring just how far he was allowed to go. Gentle pecks at first, something simple and still very virgin. After a moment they found each other parting their lips slightly and allowing for their tongues to exchange greetings. The kisses gradually became more intense with each passing second, and the world seemed to fade, until they needed to breathe. The boys broke for a moment and looked at each other, nervous smiles and giggles like little school girls filled the air around them.

"Are…are you okay with this?" Yuu asked his friend who simply replied with a small nod. "Want me to continue?" another nod.

The young soldier took a steadying breath as he closed the space between them again with another round of deep kisses, each one progressively intensifying. It wasn't long until he found himself subconsciously running his hands through the fair locks of the ensnared child. From there, fingers traced the defined muscles of his back, slowly making their way to the small and sending chills along the boy's spin, tiny mewls of pleasure escaping him. Yuu discovered a new-found need in the pit of his belly. A primal urge, a dark desire that he thought was only expressed in his dreams. He wanted this blue-eyed creature more than ever. He wanted nothing more than to explore every little area, find out things he never knew about his best friend, the boy he fantasized about on more occasions than he would like to admit.

Yuuichiro began to undo the buttons of his jacket frantically, discarding it to the floor once it was open. With that he began to tear at his shirt, cursing the number of unnecessary buttons that it possessed. He wanted to feel Mika's flesh pressed against his own, he wanted to become one with the boy and feel what he was feeling. Once his shirt was finally open, he wasted little time pressing their bodies together and ferociously kissing the confined false angel.

At first Mika was in shock, but he felt his body relax, seemingly melting. Slender fingers touching him all over sent chills everywhere. He didn't even know he could still feel the sensations, but somehow Yuu managed. As much as he tried to control himself, for the sake of Ferid not getting an ounce of pleasure, it couldn't be helped. His eyes shut as tightly as they could go, he bit his lip hard enough to taste metal and salt once again, a small moan escaping his lips as Yuu expertly teased the skin along his collar bone with his lips and tongue.

Reading the mood, Yuu began to tease his friend more. Gently rolling Mika's cute little pink nipples between his fingers, watching as his friend cooed and moaned and writhed. The sounds that Mika released were irresistible. He was losing his mind slowly but surely. The raven paused his current actions and changed his positioning. The blond watched carefully as his friend disappeared behind him. Concern and question filled his half-lidded gaze.

"It's fine. I promise to go slowly. I'm just going to…touch you right now. Okay?" Yuu wasn't quite convinced of who he was reassuring.

"Go…go ahead. It's fine. If it's you."

Yuu smiled, that was all he needed. He started to kiss the boy's neck and shoulder, trailing kisses back and forth, as his hand danced down the boys chest to his very awakened member. A new feeling washed over Yuu, confidence and determination, as he ran his fingers over the head which was coated in a thin layer of fluid. As he toyed with the small slit at the tip, Mika drew in a sharp breath and leaned his head back onto Yuu's shoulder. Slowly his hand made its way down the length, teasing and awakening every nerve in the muscle.

"Mmm….ah!" Mika cried out uncontrollably. "Y-Yuu, please…"

A feral glint flashed across Yuu's green eyes. This was so much more attractive than his imagination lead on. Mika's warm breath washed across his neck with each whimper as he pulled against his restraints, writhing in pleasure and torture. The domineering teen gripped his friend's erection a slight bit harder, stroking slowly, causing a wave of shuddering breathes and quaking to arise from his forced submissive.

"Would you like me to do something more?" Yuu's voice was a low, husky growl at this point.

He pressed his lower half into his friend, emphasizing his current predicament. Mika let out a faint, almost feminine, moan, rolling his lips inward to keep from screaming. He nodded slowly, which drew a laugh from his friend.

"Words. Use your words." He thrusted into the boy's backside again.

"Ah! Y-yes, please."

As Yuu began to slip his hand to his friends firm behind, he heard a chuckle from across the room. He almost forgot that the vampire was in the room. His eyes narrowed as he shot a look at the male. Ferid just waved him off, the dark haired teen shaking off the awkwardness and continuing to give his friend a much needed release. As he started back to reaching for Mika's rear, another laugh from across the room.

"What the hell is your issue!?" shouted the Angel, glaring hard at the silver haired vampire.

"Down boy." Ferid rose from the chair that Yuu hadn't noticed before, "I'm just adoring your primal instincts. How you're devouring your poor little friend while you know he can't do anything about it. What if the situation was to change?"

"What do you mean?"

Ferid motioned to where the silk ropes had once held Mika's hands tight. Yuu took a second for everything to register, a second in which Mika took advantage of. It was in that moment that Yuu found himself staring at the ceiling, a very naked Mikaela straddling him. His lips curled into a cocky, self-appreciating smile.

"How can you call yourself a Demon Moon Company soldier when your guard was let down so easily?" he purred.

Yuuichiro gulped. He didn't know which Mika was sexier, the defenseless whimpering mess, or the suddenly dark and commanding one. But he didn't have time to think about that before he felt warm lips being violently pressed against his own, hands running up and down his torso, nails scratching him occasionally leaving light blood trails in their wake. His back arched off the floor as he cried out. Pleasure was consuming his being, and he didn't know where he stopped and Mika began, not that he really cared. He wanted nothing more than for one of them to be inside the other, to be as one as they could be in that moment. If that need wasn't met soon, he was sure to explode.

"Take me." He growled. Mika raised an eyebrow. "Take. Me. Or I'll take you. Choose!"

If his heart could beat, it would have skipped. The golden child grinned wider as everything registered. He casually slipped two of his friend's fingers into his mouth and groaned around them as he slowly sucked. A skilled tongue weaved around them, teeth gently grazing the skin every so often. Once he thought they were sufficiently lubricated, he guided Yuu's hand down to his entrance, encouraging the boy to slip them inside of him. That was more than enough invitation for him, he worked his fingers inside the boy and coaxed more moans and shivers from his friend.

The dark haired boy felt a need pooling in the pit of his stomach, among other places. He aimed to use his free hand to free himself the rest of the way from his pants which Mika had opened at some point. When the blond noticed his friend losing focus, he slapped his hand away and finished removing his pants for him.

"I'll worry about you. You worry about me." He breathed heavily.

Yuu smiled and returned to working his friend's hole, stretching it enough for his entry. Suddenly his breathing hitched as his erection was gripped and stroked. Mika was working dutifully to help keep his friend at attention, this was proving difficult, as he was shaking from the ministrations of the boy beneath him. Feeling as though he was finally ready, Yuu flipped Mika onto his back and placed himself between the vampire's legs. Another grin of pure feral instinct, and Yuu drove himself deep into his friend. The boy squeezed his eyes shut and cried as loudly as his lungs would let him. His movements were slow at first, steady, learning. It wasn't long before he picked up the pace, he slammed into his friend with full force, sending chills through both of them and pulling cries and sounds from Mika that he never heard before.

He kept his movements at a steady rhythm, Mika moaning in time when the head of Yuu's erection hit his prostate. The vampire felt what was left of his self-control escape him as he dug his sharp nails into the boy above him. He pulled Yuu close as he felt orgasm near, instinctively he sank his fangs into his friend's neck and road the waves of pleasure as Yuu screamed out his name. It was more than either of them could handle. Mika removed his mouth from his friend's neck as he grabbed on to his hair and back and anything within his reach, Yuu continuing to will out all that remained of his friend's orgasm.

"Y-Yuu…I….Ah~!" Blue eyes shut as his body fell limp.

"Mika..." the other boy following suit, collapsing onto his friend.

Two sweaty bodies, lie on the floor, bliss and ecstasy clouding their thoughts. Nothing else in that moment mattered. Not Ferid, not Guren, not the rest of the vampires or the army. Everything was them, only them. At this time they were one, and they couldn't think of a time that they weren't. When Mika came to himself, he brushed dampened black hair from the other boy's face. He studied his relaxed features and smiled, this was the face he stared at every night when he remembered why he gave himself to the nobles. It was this face that gave him the drive he needed to fight and find his light. His Yuuichiro.

"Hm…Mika?" Yuu cooed, waking up from a brief respite.

"Yes?"

"Did you enjoy this?" a small nod from the blond. "Good. Cuz I think I'm dead."

Mika giggled, "Idiot, you wouldn't be talking if you were dead."

"I don't know. This could just be heaven you know."

Mika pulled Yuu's chin up and met his eyes. He gave a reassuring smile to the boy, a flash of blue lightening shined across his eyes before fully giving in to the new stark crimson color. He leaned up on his elbow and questioned his friend.

"If this was heaven, would I be here? In this state?"

Yuu bought a hand to his friend's cheek and grinned, "Yes, because regardless of what you are now, or were before, you are my angel."

Mika felt the urge to blush, his cheeks barely gaining a rosy color. He redirected his gaze to the ceiling, "Geez, you're lame. I'm going to need you to stop talking."

"Why? You are my angel, you always were and always will be." Yuu said, grinning from ear to ear as he watched his friend grow more embarrassed.

"Shut up, idiot!"

* * *

The silver haired vampire leaned against the wall, arms crossed, as he stared at the night sky. His lone musings were soon interrupted by another male, who leaned against the other edge.

"So how did the meeting go? I know you had to have stayed for most of it. It's not like you to miss a chance at free, live entertainment." Guren chuckled.

"I'm not always perverted. Where do you and Mika-chan get this idea that I'm some sort of sex driven monster?" Ferid said with mock offense.

"Maybe because you are. It's not a stretch if it's based on fact."

"Hmph! Well if you'd really like to know, I'm pretty sure they enjoyed themselves. And you'd be glad to know that I refrained from touching your beloved pet project. Even though seeing that side of him made me want to try."

"Good. Granted I'm sure you didn't keep your hands off of your little pet."

"Had to get Yuu-chan interested somehow." Ferid turned, his pony tail a ribbon dancing behind him, facing Guren now as a grin decorated his face. "Now, to discuss your end of the bargain."

"How is it that I knew you would want something from me?"

"Because you know me too well."

Ferid leaned in and inhaled Guren's scent, musky with a hint of sweetness. He placed a trail of kisses along the lieutenant's jaw, nibbling at the section just before his ear. The vampire paused and looked at the man, who was already responding well to the teasing.

"Come now, we can't be caught outside. We don't need your comrades up in arms thinking that I'm trying to kill you."

Guren grinned as he lead the man back into his office. "That's fine, I wouldn't let them kill you until I finished anyway."

"How caring, as always." Ferid laughed as he locked the door behind them.


End file.
